Comprometida
by LylaSnape
Summary: Lord Voldemort anuncia su boda, mientras Harry Potter y los Weasley intentan en vano saber del paradero de su amiga Hermione. ¿Qué hará Severus Snape al verse envuelto en este caos?. Contiene spoliers de HP7
1. La presentación

_**Cap I: La presentación.**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de la mansión Malfoy, mientras un cuerpo de una persona flotaba en el aire con sus ojos cerrados, en estado inconsciente. Todos los presentes tenían sus ojos fijos en el ser que mantenía ese hechizo en la pobre infeliz que giraba sobre sus cabezas. Algunos, con una mueca de desquiciada felicidad en sus rostros, otros, como Draco Malfoy, con una notoria repulsión.

- ¿Sabes quién es Draco?- el chico comenzó a temblar y un sudor frió comenzó a mostrarse en su frente. Discretamente le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su madre para que lo rescatara de esa situación, lamentablemente ella nada podía hacer.

- No... – fue sólo un susurro, pero suficientemente alto para llegar a los oídos del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¡Oh, claro! Por supuesto que no la conoces. Difícilmente tu cursarías una asignatura cómo esa. Severus… ¿tu me podrías decir quién es?- sus rojos ojos se clavaron en aquellos a quien iba dirigida la pregunta; fríos, sin brillo ni emoción. El ex profesor de pociones se acomodó en su asiento y contempló el cuerpo.

- Claro que la conozco, es la profesora Charity Burbage, imparte la asignatura de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts- y retiró la vista con una evidente mueca de asco.

Con un movimiento de la varita del Señor Tenebroso, el cuerpo de la profesora de Estudios Muggles comenzó a retorcerse en el aire y sus ojos fueron abiertos de golpe. El Señor Tenebroso comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación evidenciando su ira. Cuando paró con sus paseos, clavó su mirada en ella y la señaló con su largo y huesudo índice izquierdo.

– Esta mujer enseña en sus clases que entre un muggle y un mago no hay diferencias, sino muy por el contrario, que todos fuimos creados por igual. – las frases fueron escupidas con la mayor de las iras que un hombre pueda poseer. Tomó aire y prosiguió con su descarga – Es inconcebible que se pueda hacer esa afirmación, es más, no podemos permitir que los muggles gobiernen este mundo y nos mantengan a nosotros escondidos como si no existiéramos, porque NO somos iguales, somos evidentemente superiores y nuestra pureza de sangre lo confirma. Tampoco podemos permitir que de ellos nazcan criaturas que usurpen nuestro poder, esos malditos sangre sucia. También deben someterse a aquellos que por generaciones han mantenido su sangre pura – finalmente descargó toda su ira en la profesora Burbage, la cual gritó de dolor ante la descarga de la maldición crucio.

Mientras tanto comenzó a acercarse una mujer en la que nadie había percatado, estaba cubierta por una larga túnica negra que la cubría por completo y su rostro estaba vedado por la máscara mortífaga.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_ – el resplandor verduzco iluminó toda la estancia y esos ojos suplicantes quedaron completamente abiertos y sin vida, fijos en los negros ojos del profesor de pociones que ni se inmutaron con la muerte de la desgraciada mujer. Sin embargo, si se fijó en aquella que se paró junto al Señor Tenebroso haciendo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de respetuoso saludo.

Lord Voldemort se giró en dirección a la recién llegada y con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla de la máscara, provocando que ella ladeara su cabeza aceptando la caricia.

Todos los presentes admiraron con sorpresa la situación que se estaba dando y otros, como Bellatrix Lestrage, con una creciente indignación. Severus Snape no pudo ocultar su curiosidad por aquella mujer misteriosa, ya que conocía a todas las mujeres seguidoras de Voldemort, pero a aquella, a pesar de la máscara que llevaba en su rostro, no lograba reconocer. _"alguna nueva seguidora, seguramente hoy será presentada" _pensó mientras le dedicaba una mirada escrutadota.

- Supongo que todos se preguntarán quién es "mi invitada" – dijo Lord Voldemort, sin quitar la mirada de la mujer enmascarada a quien seguía acariciando. Hubo un absoluto silencio, obviamente ninguno de sus seguidores se atrevió a enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso so peligro de maldición imperdonable. Lord Voldemort saboreó con deleite el terror que provocaba en ese montón de brujos y brujas que no se atrevían a enfrentarlo, y que si seguían a su lado era por temor a perder sus vidas...o su fortuna, porque Lord Voldemort no sólo se apoderaba de sus vidas, sino también echaba mano a sus posesiones – ella...- recorrió con la mirada a sus súbditos mientras la señalaba – será... – posó sus rojos ojos en Bellatrix – Lady Voldemort...

* * *

><p>Hola chics, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo. Es mi primera historia así que estoy dispuesta a recibir todos sus comentarios.<p>

Agradezco a Anita Snape por alentarme en esta loca aventura, por ser mi beta y hacer tan buenos comentarios y sugerencias

Ahora ustedes juzguen...


	2. Granger

_**Cap II: Granger...**_

Un creciente murmullo comenzó a formarse en el salón. Bellatrix comenzó a dar grandes zancadas para aproximarse a la desgraciada que usurpaba el puesto que tanto anhelaba, pero fue detenida por su hermana Narcisa evitando que cometiera alguna locura ante el Señor Oscuro. Al fin de cuentas, ella no significaba nada para él. Snape no hizo comentarios, ni escuchó a aquellos que se le acercaban para susurrarle frases al oído, simplemente se alzó de su asiento y haciendo una gran reverencia, se dirigió a su Señor.

- Mis felicitaciones, my Lord – su voz grave sobresalió entre los chillidos de los demás que estaban en el salón, lo que provocó que todos guardaran silencio, expectantes.

- Gracias, Severus, no esperaba menos de ti. – Snape inclinó su cabeza y dio un paso adelante mientras Lord Voldemort se dirigía a los demás – No daré mis motivos ni mis razones del por qué deseo desposarme, tampoco es de vuestra incumbencia el con quién lo haré – mantuvo una mirada de advertencia a Bellatrix, quien mostraba los dientes con profundo odio al ver su señor como acariciaba la máscara que llevaba puesta la mujer – así que ya están advertidos de no acercársele para molestarla – sus ojos se estrecharon como dos rendijas – Otra cosa... – comenzó a caminar mientras le daba la espalda a los demás – la boda será mañana por la noche, así que los quiero a todos aquí con sus túnicas de gala y sus mejores sonrisas. ¡Severus, Colagusano, acompáñenme!

La puerta del salón fue cerrada por Colagusano quien tembló de miedo al escuchar los gritos de furia que lanzaba en el interior Bellatrix. Apresuró su paso para poder seguir al Señor Tenebroso, ya que éste estaba llegando a sus aposentos junto a Snape y su prometida.

-Colagusano, tú te encargarás del banquete, que sea digno de mí. Dile a ése bueno para nada de Malfoy que te ayude. Eso es todo, ¡Retírate! – Colagusano hizo una reverencia tan marcada, que su horrible nariz tocó el suelo de la habitación y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos sin darle la espalda a su señor en ningún momento. Una vez hubieron quedado solos fue el turno de Snape, quien aguardaba de pie frente a la chimenea.

- Severus, sé que te preguntarás quién es y sé también que asumes que la mujer que elegí debe destacar en algo. – miró a su sirviente, pero al no vislumbrar ningún gesto en él prosiguió algo frustrado su discurso – Pues bien, la cuestión sobre quién es, sé que lo descubrirás tú sólo, el por qué, te lo diré yo; ella es la última descendiente viva de una rama oculta de dos fundadores de Hogwarts, una unión que jamás podría ser aceptada en aquellos tiempos ya que se condenaba severamente a la esposa infiel. Tras el asesinato de la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw a manos del Barón Sanguinario, ella quedó desconsolada y buscó consuelo en los brazos de Godric Gryffindor, fruto de ese "consuelo apasionado" nació un niño el cual fue ocultado hasta su nacimiento y luego enviado a una familia que se ocupó de hacer desaparecer el verdadero origen del niño y criarlo como un brujo más. Jamás fue enviado a Hogwarts, ya que en ese tiempo la educación mágica no era obligatoria, por lo que sus potencialidades jamás fueron pulidas y así fue que generación tras generación la vida de los descendientes de estos fundadores pasó sin pena ni gloria, hasta que hace cien años aproximadamente, un chico comenzó a destacar en Hogwarts por su insuperable inteligencia, un Ravenclaw habido de conocimiento y curiosidad. ¿Te parecen familiares estas cualidades, mi querido Severus?

El rostro impasible de Snape no demostraba lo rápido que su cerebro trabajaba buscando en alguna mocosa a la que había impartido clases esas cualidades, hasta que lo halló y sus ojos se abrieron denotando la sorpresa _"Granger…"._

- Con todos mis respetos señor, pero ella es una sangre sucia… – su voz sólo denotaba extrañeza.

- Sabía que lo descubrirías por ti mismo, pero déjame terminar la historia y después juzgas – Lord Voldemort se regodeaba con la atención que le otorgaba el pocionista, siempre disfrutaba el tener conocimientos inalcanzables para ese simple mestizo y que fuera él quien se los proporcionara.

- No lo juzgo, mi Lord, jamás podría poner en duda alguna de sus decisiones. – fue un humilde susurro de respuesta – Sólo es extrañeza, hasta donde sé, los padres de Granger son absolutamente muggles.

- Es por eso que debo continuar con mi historia; el nombre de este…curioso Ravenclaw era Mizar Andrews, abuelo paterno de tu insufrible alumna, como te he oído llamarla, éste descubrió, oculta en la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw que está en la sala común de esa casa, un escrito hecho por la mismísima fundadora donde relataba con inmenso remordimiento y culpabilidad el destino del hijo no deseado mencionando el apellido de la familia adoptiva. Con esa información el muchacho logró dar con el árbol genealógico de dicha familia y no te imaginas la mayúscula sorpresa que tuvo al enterarse que él mismo era descendiente de dos de los fundadores de su escuela – miró a Snape que estaba en completo silencio aguardando con expectación la continuación de la historia – aquí es donde cuento parte de mi propia historia, Severus.

Snape sólo asintió en silencio, como animándolo a seguir, porque si algo tenía que agradecer es que ese asqueroso ser le tuviera tal confianza de revelarle parte de sus pensamiento y conocimientos.

Lord Voldemort cerró sus rojos ojos, como si recordar ese episodio de su vida le trajera gran satisfacción – haciendo algunas…investigaciones en Hogwarts, también me enteré del mismo secreto tan celosamente guardado y que el escrito encontrado por Andrews, era parte del diario de vida de Rowena arrancado por el mismísimo Gryffindor y escondido en la base de la estatua cuando ésta estaba en construcción. Cuando estaba reclutando seguidores a mi causa fui a hacerles una pequeña visita. Toda la hermosa familia estaba reunida incluida una pequeña bruja de tan sólo unos meses de vida que el viejo Mizar tenía en brazos, escuchó mi propuesta y tuvo la osadía de pedirme veinticuatro horas para pensarlo. Cuando volví, doce horas antes de lo pactado, estaba en plena actividad de mudanza, convencidos que podían huir de mí. Aún escucho sus gritos suplicando a la muerte que viniera por ellos. – Hizo una leve pausa regodeándose en sus recuerdos teñidos de sangre- Recibieron lo que se merecen aquellos que menosprecian mi mano. Busqué a la pequeña bruja para hacerla pagar al igual que su abuelo, pero no la hallé por ningún lado, tras algunos días de búsqueda infructuosa, lo dejé de lado cuando cierto joven y ambicioso mago me comentó algo acerca de una profecía…el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegó a aquella familia muggle… – los grandes ojos rojos de Voldemort hicieron proseguir a Snape con la frase - …my Lord?.

- Durante la noche visitaron a una pareja de dentistas muggles en su clínica en el condado, muy conocida por hacer caridad. Les modificaron sus recuerdos haciéndoles creer que la pequeña que sostenían en sus brazos era su única hija y que debían trasladarse a Londres para iniciar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Esto lo supe hace algunos días gracias a los recuerdos de una vieja bruja vecina a los Andrews en aquella época, y a los propios recuerdos ya olvidados de Hermione Andrews.

Tras un prolongado silencio, Severus Snape se decidió a hablar, pero eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Mi Lord, entiendo a la perfección el porqué la eligió…dado sus genes, lo que aún no me queda claro es el para qué. Asumo que parte de ello es para vengarse del viejo Andrews por negarse a seguirlo, pero… ¿cuáles son sus otros motivos?

- Vida eterna.

Snape aguardó silencio, esperando que su señor prosiguiera, dado que eso nunca pasó, preguntó temerosamente.

- ¿Cómo podría ser posible aquello?

- Magia antigua… muy antigua, que utiliza sangre del recién nacido para elaborar una poción que otorga vida eterna. Mientras más pura y poderosa sea la sangre, más poderoso será el hechizo, he ahí el por qué mantuve viva a esa traidora de Granger. Independiente del hechizo o el método que se utilice para matarme, será inútil, no habrá nada ni mágico ni muggle, ni antiguo ni moderno que pueda contra mí – los ojos de Voldemort ya no miraban a Snape, sino que estaban puestos en su propio horizonte, aquel que lo hacía inmortal, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se desviaron a que también debía ser el más poderoso, que la inmortalidad no bastaba si era débil. Debía hallar también esa legendaria varita si quería que todos sus propósitos se cumplieran…

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, soy yo otra vez!<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron por aquí y dedicaron un poquito de su tiempo en leer las barbaries que salen de mi mente...espero no haberlos defraudado

Agradezco enormente a Anita Snape por guiarme en mi loca carrera de seudo escritora...PERDONA POR PRESIONARTE TANTO! mil besos para ti...

Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar esta herramienta (fanfiction...para las que pensaron en otra herramienta)...así que pronto estaré respondiendo los reviews a las personar que dedicaron un poquito más que un poquito en además dejar su comentario.

MIL BESOS A TODAS/OS y nos vemos en el próximo cap...


	3. Maldición Imperius

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, ruego a Merlín que no vuelva a ocurrir...MIL DISCULPAS!

Diré algo que no había dicho antes:

La trama principal, los personajes y los paisajes (escenografías o como se llamen) no me pertenecen...sólo mi loca idea de modificar siertas partecillas, por lo tanto no lucro ni me beneficio de ninguna manera...salvo la gran satisfacción de recibir sus reviews. (obvio!). Sólo la señora JKR gana...y vaya que gana!

Ahora...A LEER!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap III: Maldición Imperio<strong>_

Lord Voldemort sonrió de manera maliciosa al darse cuenta de la expresión del que consideraba su mano derecha. Habría dado su varita por averiguar cuáles eran los pensamientos estarían circulando por su mente, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de casarse con una de sus ex alumnas y cuáles eran los propósitos de aquella unión. Estuvo a punto de violar la mente del profesor y colarse furtivamente en su mente, pero desechó la idea.

Tras un largo silencio, Snape pudo volver a su habitual compostura y frialdad. Sabía que la chica jamás se ofrecería de concubina de manera voluntaria, y mucho menos para aquel ser. Sabía que la chica querría estar antes muerta que dejarse tocar por el Señor Tenebroso, así que la única manera de conseguirlo era someterla bajo la influencia de la maldición _Imperius_. Poco después, pudo confirmar su teoría.

- Está bajo la maldición _Imperius_, la tengo bajo mi poder desde ayer. Lamentablemente, no alcancé a matar a sus padres adoptivos, la muy bastarda los alcanzó a esconder. – chasqueó la lengua y fijo su mirada en la castaña que le devolvió una miraba vacía, sin vida. – Quiero que la prepares para la boda… elegirás su atuendo y estará bajo tu custodia. –hizo una pequeña pausa clavando sus ojos rojos en Snape- Si algo le pasase...lo pagarás con tu vida, no sin antes lamentarlo. También cúrale las heridas, la muy idiota no quiso venir por las buenas.

Lord Voldemort se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un muy desconcertado y muy disgustado Severus Snape. _"él no sería la niñera de nadie, aunque el mismísimo diablo se lo pidiera"_ Se acercó a la muchacha y la miró a sus ojos que miraban el infinito, vacíos… sintió lástima por lo que le esperaba vivir. Sabía lo sádico que era Voldemort con las desgraciadas brujas que se llevaba a la cama, la única que lo disfrutaba era la desquiciada de Bellatrix, pero de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Definitivamente, tendría que cuidar de ella y buscar alguna alternativa de sacarla de allí sin que corriera peligro ella ni él mismo.

La llevó a la habitación que la habían designado, le quitó la máscara arrojándola con desdén al suelo y se paró junto a ella. Tras estudiarla con atención, acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró:

- ¿Me escucha?- preguntó pasando una de sus manos delante de sus ojos.

Nada, su vista seguía perdida en algún punto de la pared. Intentó con algo que no sabía si daría resultado. Jamás lo había utilizado con una persona maldecida por un _Imperio_, alzó su varita y la apuntó.

_- ¡__Legerement!_ – se vio caer en al vacío, como si cayera al abismo, que pensó jamás podría salir de ahí y se arrepintió de la absurda idea que había tenido.

-_"Todo por ayudar a una mocosa, sabelotodo e insufrible"_ – la mente de la castaña por fin se estabilizó y mostró una habitación en la que estaban la castaña y dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer. Asumió que eran sus padres adoptivos, miró por una ventana y se percató que la ciudad que estaba fuera, no era Londres, tampoco alguna provincia de Inglaterra. Frunció el ceño y contempló cómo le modificaba la memoria a sus padres, haciéndolos creer que toda su vida habían vivido en Australia

_-"Así que estamos es Australia...debo reconocer que la idea de modificarles la memoria y darles nuevas identidades fue buena" _– pensó Severus. La escena cambia, y ella está, al parecer, en su habitación empacando su baúl a toda prisa. Una fuerte explosión proveniente del primer piso hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa, haciéndola caer. Hermione saca su varita y apunta con decisión hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero es inútil. Un poderoso hechizo le es lanzado desde fuera y la chica sale despedida por los aires. Su cabeza choca contra un muro, dejándola aturdida por un momento, pero enseguida comenzó a defenderse como la leona que era. Intentó escapar lanzando maldición tras maldición contra el Señor Tenebroso, sin resultado alguno. La escena cambia y escucha los gritos de la chica al ser torturada. Puede sentir como propio su dolor, siente el miedo de la chica a la muerte…

_- "Suficiente"_ – Severus bajó su varita, su respiración era agitada. Una vez recompuesto de su viaje por la bloqueada mente de su ex alumna, acercó su rostro al de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Logra advertir en ellos un destello, un brillo que lo atrapa por apenas unos segundos, es en ese momento cuando un grito angustioso resuena en su mente – _"¡Ayúdeme, por favor!"._

La conexión dura apenas unas milésimas de segundo, pero suficiente para notar el terror que debía estar sintiendo esa jovencita en su interior. Presa de un arrebato que su mente no logra explicar, muy poco común en él, la apunta con su varita y susurra

– _Finitte Incantatem_ – la chica se desplomó como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Snape la tomó en sus brazos con facilidad y la acomodó en la cama. La despojó de la capa y contempló la gran cantidad de heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo, de lado a lado por su torso y espalda. Revisó el golpe de la cabeza, no había sangre, pero si una gran inflamación, sus piernas no estaban mejor y sus brazos estaban llenos de hematomas y heridas abiertas.

- ¡Maldición, Granger! – las palabras fueron dichas con frustración - ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente buena para meterse en problemas?. Desde que la conozco, era una experta en meter las narices en donde no debía, porque ni crea que no me di cuenta que fue usted la que me robó los ingredientes para preparar su poción multijugos…- sus manos la habían tomado por lo hombros y la zarandeaba con furia. Cuando se calmó dio un largo suspiro y le acomodó la ahora muy alborotada cabellera. No quería que Voldemort la viera tan descompuesta, podría pensar que la atacó o cualquier otra cosa y eso no era conveniente. – Supongo que esta vez usted no tuvo la culpa que ese mago psicópata la escogiera para utilizar su vientre.

Con algunos hechizos logró parar la hemorragia de algunas heridas, pero necesitaba sus pociones para curarla por completo, así que la adormeció y encendió la chimenea para que entrara en calor, ya que temblaba sin control. Salió de la habitación, cerrando tras sí con un poderoso hechizo. No se podía arriesgar que la loca de Bellatrix quisiera hacerle una visita poco amistosa. Además tenía muchas cosas de las qué ocuparse y tardaría un poco en regresar. Debía ir a escribir algunas cartas, y la joven necesitaría un poco de ropa limpia, nada muggle, por supuesto. Y dado el tipo de ceremonia que tenía en mente el Señor Tenebroso, también tendría que ocuparse de encargar un vestido de novia... Maldijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos.

* * *

><p>Fue corto...lo sé. El próximo será un poquito más largo.<p>

Un beso a tods por su paciencia...y bienvenidas ls que comienzan a leer.

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo


	4. La carta

_**Cap IV: La lechuza**_

- ¡Ron! ¡Cálmate! Con esa actitud no conseguiremos averiguar algo más sobre qué le pasó a Hermione… – Ginny zarandeaba furiosa a su hermano, que no dejaba de pasearse frenético por las habitaciones de lo que había sido la casa de Hermione, la cual estaba completamente destrozada, como si hubiera soportado el más rabioso temporal. No había rastro de ella ni de sus padres.

La pelirroja dejó de sacudir a su hermano cuando se percató de un libro que estaba arrojado bajo una mesa destrozada. Estaba machado con las tintas que seguramente reposaban sobre la mesa y varias de sus páginas estaban arrugadas. La chica se acercó a la mesa, pasando la mano sobre él, deshaciéndose de varios objetos que estaban encima. Finalmente, lo tomó entre sus manos, abriéndose por las páginas finales, que contenía una foto de los padres de Hermione a modo de marcador. La chica frunció el ceño al leer la página, que se titulaba "Hechizos modificadores de memoria". No pudo evitar sonreír levemente… su amiga siempre había sido de lo más astuta – _Ha sido_ _m__uy inteligente, pero demasiado descuido dejarlo de esta forma, lo más probable es que no haya alcanzado a ocultarlo- _Dijo Ginny llamando la atención de su hermano, al que le mostró el libro a Ron y le comentó su teoría. Con esa nueva pista, abandonaron la casa de su amiga y regresaron a la Madriguera.

Molly estaba con el rostro compungido por la angustia entre tanto, su esposo Arthur se apresuraba a enviar lechuzas para reunir cuánto antes al resto de la Orden del Fénix. Debían actuar con emergencia, no debían perder tiempo y encontrar a Hermione lo antes posible, las horas que transcurrieran sin hacer nada podían ser de vital importancia, en la que la vida de la muchacha podía darse por perdida... lo que esa chica sabía era demasiado valioso para los mortífagos, tanto, que podría destruir todas las esperanzas de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso e incluso, con la vida de Harry Potter... y sabían que Hermione prefería la muerte antes de traicionar a sus amigos.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos después de ser despachadas las lechuzas, cuando una serie de explosiones de apariciones se comienzan a escuchar en los jardines que rodean a la Madriguera. Pronto toda la Orden se encontraba en la sala, discutiendo lo que probablemente había sucedido con Hermione. Harry se mantenía sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro en busca de alguna explicación pausible de la desaparición de su mejor amiga, pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos y su desesperación crecía a cada segundo.

Moody alzó la voz haciendo que el resto guardara silencio.

- Lo primero que haremos será buscar más pistas en la casa de Hermione, así que volveremos a ese lugar a ver si encontramos algo que nos dé alguna señal…- Iba a proseguir pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Yo quiero ir! – gritaron a coro Harry y Ron, pero fueron rechazados terminantemente por el auror.

- Ustedes corren más peligro que su amiga, no los quiero merodeando por la casa de Granger. No tienen idea la cantidad de mortífagos que deben haber al acecho por el barrio esperando a que uno de ustedes aparezca por allá...- Su ojo de cristal se giró abruptamente, mirando fijamente hacia el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo – y sobre todo tú, Harry, puede ser una trampa para darte caza.

-¡No me importa!- gritó el muchacho.

Los chicos iban a seguir protestando, pero el padre de Ron apoyó a Ojo Loco y no les dio opción de réplica, zanjando la cuestión.

- Shakelbolt y Lupin me acompañarán, los demás esperarán aquí. – la orden fue tajante y sin perder más tiempo los tres aurores desaparecieron con un sonoro plop.

Los tres se sorprendieron al no encontrar a ningún mortífago merodeando por los alrededores de la casa de la castaña, al entrar la encontraron tal como los chicos habían descrito: muebles y decoración rota, cortinas rasgadas, tubería reventadas... sea lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese lugar, la chica había dado todo de sí para no ser atrapada. Buscaron por más de una hora, pero nada encontraron. Tampoco la marca tenebrosa fue dejada como muestra que el destrozo fue obra de mortífagos, sin duda, la persona que había logrado atrapar a la castaña sabía muy bien lo que hacía y no quería ser descubierto.

Regresaron con las manos vacías, salvo cargando el baúl de la joven, que se lo entregaron a la menor de los Weasley. Tras mirar el contenido un momento, Harry, Ron y Ginny se sentaron derrotados en uno de los sillones y cubrieron sus rostros con ambas manos, echándose a llorar. Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin, tenían su mirada fija en el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, mientras que Molly y Tonks tenían su mirada perdida en la ventana que daba a los jardines de la Madriguera. Kingsley Shakelbolt había vuelto a su puesto junto al ministro muggle, por lo que no se encontraba junto a los demás y Ojo Loco Moody mantenía su mirada en los tres muchachos, rogando a Merlín para que ninguno de ellos cometiera alguna locura por salvar a su amiga.

El mundo mágico no podía permitirse perder a Harry Potter en este momento.

El grito de sorpresa de Molly los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos

–¡Una lechuza! – gritó señalando fuera del cristal de la ventana. Todos se apresuraron acercarse y mirando hacia la dirección que señalaba sus rechonchos dedos. Por el cielo, se acercaba lentamente una lechuza oscura, con dos grandes ojos amarillos. Cuando ya estaba por entrar, abrieron la ventana rápidamente para darle paso. El ave se posó junto a Lupin y estiró su pata para que sacara el pergamino que tenía amarrada a ella. Lupin sacó la nota adherida y la desenrolló cuidadosamente, comprobando que no se tratara de una trampa. Cuando terminó de leer la corta misiva, se la tendió a Alastor Moody quien al finalizar su lectura, gruñó audiblemente.

- ¿Crees que podemos confiar en él? – La mirada interrogante de Ojo Loco dejaba ver la nula confianza que tenia hacia el autor del mensaje.- Después de todo lo que ha hecho…

- No tenemos alternativa – fue la simple y tajante respuesta del hombre-lobo.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Quién la manda? – la lluvia de pregunta fue hecha por los tres amigos de la castaña. Moody extendió el pergamino hacia los chicos, para que pudieran leer el mensaje. Harry fue quien lo tomó y lo leyó en voz alta para que los otros dos chicos escucharan.

"_El Señor Tenebroso la tiene, trataré de mantenerla viva, no prometo nada más._

_S.S."_

El rostro de los chicos languideció, no podían creer que su amiga estaba en poder de Voldemort y mucho menos que su vida dependía de los cuidados del asesino de Dumbledore. Harry hizo señas a los otros dos chicos para que lo siguieran a la habitación que compartía con Ron buscando un poco de privacidad. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el primero en estallar fue el pelirrojo.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarla! – Ron temblaba de furia, su rostro había pasado del pálido cadavérico al rojo furioso y casi se podía ver el humo que salía de sus orejas.

- No podemos, Ron. – dijo Harry como respuesta al arrebato de su amigo – Tenemos una misión que cumplir y no nos podemos retrasar más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. – sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante la cruda realidad. Dumbledore les había encargado una misión, destruir los Horrocruxes para poder derrotar a Voldemort y su objetivo era ese, así podrían derrotarlo y rescatarían a su amiga, pero si se embarcaban en una misión suicida por rescatar a Hermione, probablemente no lograrían lo uno ni lo otro.

- ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que podemos dejar a Hemione en las manos de Vol...de Vol… del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y confiar en el murciélago grasiento que la rescate? – sus ojos estaban inyectados en ira y resoplaba furiosamente mientras tomaba a Harry de las solapas de su chaqueta. Harry se zafó de un tirón del agarre de su amigo y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

- ¡Ella también es mi amiga!- gritó-¿Crees qué eres el único que está sufriendo por ella? ¡No me hace gracia tener que dejarla en manos del asesino de Dumbledore, pero no podemos hacer nada! – sintió el apretón de la mano de Ginny en la suya y su voz se suavizó convirtiéndose casi en un susurro - ...pero si no vencemos primeramente a Voldemort, difícilmente la podremos rescatar con vida. – miró con ojos suplicantes a Ron buscando apoyo – Ron, ella depende del éxito de nuestra misión con los Horrocruxes. ¿es que no lo entiendes?

- De acuerdo, pero no sé como lo vamos a hacer, ella es la que piensa por los dos.- Con una mueca de torpeza, logró sacar una sonrisa a su mejor amigo y a su hermana. Luego los tres se dispusieron a trazar posibles planes de acción para buscar y destruir a Voldemort.

Ginny miraba sonriente a ambos y comentó:

- Muy bien, ¡manos a la obra!, hay un baúl repleto de libros que debemos comenzar a leer, alguna pista debe haber dejado Hermione que nos ayude a empezar la búsqueda – y con paso firme se dirigió al pesado baúl recuperado por el ex auror y comenzó a lanzarle libros al azar a los jóvenes magos, quienes recibieron en sus manos los libros como si éstos estuvieran cubiertos por alguna viscosa y maloliente sustancia.

- ¡Nooooooo! – los libros fueros desperdigados por el piso de la habitación y la joven Weasley sólo alcanzó a vislumbrar el oscuro cabello del mago con la cicatriz en la frente poco antes que se cerrara la puerta de un sonoro golpe. Chasqueó su lengua y con un movimiento de cabeza de lado a lado comentó:

- Hombres…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Yo nuevamente por aquí, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo sabremos en qué situación se encuentra nuestra pareja favorita**

**Otra vez mil gracias a todos quienes se toman algunos minutos de su calioso tiempo para dejar un review, no se imaginan lo mucho que me alienta el ver mi buzón de mensajes...con mensajes!**

**AnitaSnape, mil gracias por tus maravillosos aportes, sin ti a este fic le faltarían luces, sabores y colores**

**Y ahora...a comentar!**


	5. La tercera idea

**Declaimer: Nada me pertenece, salvo la loca idea de itual a los personajes en otro contexto. No hago dinero con esto, sólo la señora JKR se ha hecho multimillonaria gracias a su maravillosa historia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap V: La tercera idea.<strong>_

_- ¿Cómo rayos se supone que sacaría de ahí a la chica sin que sospecharan de él? Es el único que conoce su identidad y el único que tiene acceso a la chica. Definitivamente era una misión imposible, a lo más que podría aspirar sería a tratar de mantenerla viva hasta que su hijo nazca, ya que una vez cumplido su objetivo de concederle un heredero al Señor Tenebroso no tendría ningún valor para él y la mataría sin piedad. A ella y al niño. –_

Caminaba con aquellos pensamiento de regreso a la habitación designada a Lady Voldemort cuando vio a una furiosa Bellatrix lanzándole hechizo tras hechizo a la puerta de la habitación sin éxito de abrirla, con una sonrisa torcida se acercó hasta estar a la altura de la bruja y con gesto cargado de ironía le preguntó

- ¿Tienes algún problema para abrir la puerta?. Si usas tu cabeza...y la estrella contra la puerta, probablemente ceda y puedas entrar – acercó su ganchuda nariz hasta casi rozar la cara de Bellatrix y continuó en un susurro- si es que el aturdimiento te lo permite...

La bruja alzó su varita y se la puso en la nariz a Snape hundiendo la punta en ella – No me provoques Snape, porque tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma, ahora ¡abre la maldita puerta! –

- ¿Para qué?. ¿Quieres entrar y preguntarle a Lady Voldemort cuál es el secreto para conquistar al Señor Tenebroso? – su sarcasmo hacia llegar al límite de la paciencia a Lestrage, si no fuera porque algo de cordura aún mantenía en su mente, hace mucho que habría matado a Snape, por lograr ser la mano derecha de su Señor a punta de engaños, porque ella sabía que engañaba al Señor Tenebroso y no descansaría hasta poder probarlo. Y ahora tenía más motivos para acabar con él, ser el celador de esa usurpadora- mmm…no lo creo. Lo siento – Snape puso una mueca mezcla de pena y sarcasmo que enfureció aún más, si cabe, a Lestrage – nadie puede entrar... especialmente tú, pero si quieres puedes hablar con el Señor Tenebroso y decirle que quieres tener una "charla de chicas" con su prometida –

Si lo hubiese podido matar con la mirada, Snape habría muerto y vuelto a la vida, sólo para que Bellatrix lo hubiese mandado al infierno nuevamente, pero sabiendo que nada sacaba con insistir, se giró sobre si misma y caminó en dirección opuesta, pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos con el comentario final que hizo el pocionista.

Es joven y bella, Bellatrix, no tienes punto de comparación con ella…por algo no te escogieron a ti. –

Bellatrix aferró con fuerzas su varita y canalizó todo el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre en la maldición que acabaría con él.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_ – pero el destello verde se perdió en el pasillo porque su destinatario ya no estaba ahí

_- "Esto será más difícil que lo que pensaba"_ – pensó y con un suspiro activaba nuevamente los hechizos protectores de la habitación y se disponía a ver en qué estaba la chica. Observó a la joven bruja que yacía tendida en la cama y pensó en todo lo que se le venía encima. No dudaba del temple de ella, pero su cuerpo era frágil y las torturas y humillaciones serían infinitas. Se acercó a la cama y en la mesita de noche comenzó a dejar una a una las pociones que utilizaría para curar a la muchacha. La alzó un poco para hacerla beber una poción analgésica, debía primero calmar el dolor, luego la depositó en la cama y comenzó a curar la herida de su cabeza. Para curar los cortes y arañazos de su torso levantó la desgarrada y sucia blusa y comenzó a aplicar la poción con sus manos, con movimientos circulares y suaves, una poción desinfectante y luego la cicatrizante.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató que la joven había abierto sus ojos y lo observaba con infinita extrañeza, pero pronto se percató de esa mirada que casi taladraba su cabeza y sin girar su rostro ni dejar de hacer su tarea le habló.

- Vamos Granger, vomite esa pregunta –

- ¿Es verdad? – Snape la miró tratando de ahondar más en la pregunta, pero ella se adelantó – ¿Qué mis padres no son mis padres y que me va a embarazar para hacer una poción que lo hace inmortal con la sangre de ese niño? – los ojos de Hermione estaban aguados en lágrimas, su rostro reflejaba el dolor más grande que se pueda sentir y Snape estuvo a punto de dejar de hacer su tarea e ir a abrazar y consolar a la chiquilla que no tenía culpa de ser quien era, pero su parte racional del cerebro fue más fuerte y lo mantuvo firme en su posición y su rostro mantuvo su inexpresividad.

- ¿Tengo que responder a una pregunta tan estúpida, Granger? – Hermione contuvo sus lágrimas, no sacaba nada con llorar – Lo escuchó de los propios labios del Señor Tenebroso – el pocionista miró el brazo izquierdo de la chica y se percató de la fractura que tenía a la altura del antebrazo, alzó su varita y con una mirada de advertencia le dijo – dolerá, a pesar de la poción analgésica que bebió –

Hermione asintió lentamente y se preparó para el dolor que le provocaría acomodar ese hueso roto. Snape nunca pronunció el hechizo en voz alta, por lo que Hermione sólo sintió el crujir de sus huesos y el dolor quemante en su antebrazo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos intentando en vano que unas escurridizas lágrimas escaparan y sólo los volvió a abrir cuando el dolor cesó.

- Por favor ayúdeme – suplicó Hermione, ya sin cuidado de ocultar su angustia

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo podría ayudarla, Granger?. ¿Olvida que fui yo quien mató a Dumbledore, que soy un mortífago…un traidor? – la furia brotaba como cascada de los ojos del ex profesor - ¿podría alguien como yo ayudarla? – sus palabras y su voz reflejaban todo el asco que sentía hacia si mismo y no se calmó hasta que se percató que tenía agarrada a la joven por los hombros y la zarandeaba furioso.

- Usted no es malo, sólo no lo han dejado tomar sus propias decisiones – una risa burlona floreció en los labios de Snape.

- ¿Qué sabe usted? No es más que una insufrible sabelotodo que ahora se las da de terapeuta emocional – miró con desprecio a la chica, pero ciertamente reflexionando que en su vida no ha sido más que el juguete de otros, incluyendo a Dumbledore.

Hermione pasó por alto su burla y siguió como si no lo hubiese escuchado

- Tengo un par de ideas, pero no puedo sola – Snape se levantó de la cama, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y la miró desde la altura.

- Ilumíneme, Granger – dijo con una fingida sonrisa

- Si pudiera escapar sin ser vista…

- ¡Olvídelo! – cortó tajante - no me arriesgaré a dejarla escapar si soy el único que tiene acceso a usted. ¿Cuál es esa otra brillante idea? – su ceja se alzó para dar una expresión de expectación, como invitándola a continuar, pero a la vez advirtiendo que más le valía que fuera inteligente en escoger el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- No quedar embarazada – dijo desafiante

- ¿Usted cree que el Señor Tenebroso es estúpido? Ante todo es un Slytherin y no dejará cabo sin atar, lo primero que me pedirá elaborar será una poción para la fertilidad y si esa poción no resulta, adivine de quién será la culpa. Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr – y sin esperar respuesta giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación.

Hermione quedó sola, angustiada y al borde de la desesperación. Debía encontrar una solución, algo, cualquier cosa que la sacara de ese embrollo. Cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que Voldemort se alzara en poder, pero su pena al saber que sus verdaderos padres estaban muertos y que jamás los conocería, la lejanía de sus padres adoptivos (al menos ellos estaban a salvo) y no poder comunicarse con sus amigos hicieron mella en el corazón de la joven, como si de tenazas ardientes se tratara. No aguanto más y dejó a las lágrimas escapar libremente para de esa forma, desahogar en algo su herido corazón.

Al día siguiente, Severus Snape llevaba en sus manos una delicada botellita con un líquido dorado en su interior, cuando entró a la habitación de la futura esposa de Lord Voldemort la encontró apoyada al cristal de la ventana, con claras evidencias de no haber dormido nada durante la noche y haberse dedicado a llorar como Magdalena, tampoco había tocado la bandeja con alimentos llevado por los elfos. Su estado de deshidratación, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su cabello más parecido a un nido de pájaros que a cabello humano, le deban un aspecto similar al de condenada a muerte que al de una novia próxima a contraer nupcias.

- Tal como le dije, el Señor Tenebroso ha ordenado la elaboración de una poción para incrementar su fertilidad. Ha quedado tan bien realizada, que bastaría que el Señor Oscuro sacudiera sus calzoncillos y usted quedaría embarazada – Hermione lo miró como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, mantuvo la mirada en el mago de ropas oscuras y se acercó a él lentamente.

- Tengo otra idea – tomó entre sus manos la pequeña botellita, la destapó y se la tomó de un sorbo.

La ceja de Snape se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y la miró como si hubiese hecho explotar su caldero en mitad de una clase de pociones. Pero Hermione estaba decidida, aprovecharía los efectos que le produciría la poción y los usaría a su favor.

- Ya que no tengo opción para escapar de aquí ni de elegir si deseo o no embarazarme, al menos elegiré de quién– dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

El mago la miró como si hubiese enloquecido, tomo una profunda inspiración y prosiguió con lo que había venido a hacer: instruir en el protocolo de la ceremonia. Así que con todo el sarcasmo que pudo impregnar en sus palabras continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado.

- ¡Muy bien, Granger, magnífica idea!, ahora déjeme darle algunas indicaciones para el momento de la ceremonia. Desconozco si el Señor Tenebroso la mantendrá bajo la maldición Imperio, si no es así deberá comportase como si fuera de la realeza, usted ante todo se debe mostrar sumisa, delicada y por sobre todo…

Pero la frase no fue terminada porque unos delicados labios cerraron los suyos en un suave beso, sintió una pequeñas manos desatar los botones de su levita y por primera vez en su vida no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus labios eran dulces y su aliento más fresco que la brisa de la mañana. Y esas manos, esas pequeñas manos estaban llevando a cabo una tarea muy larga y aburrida, pero no intervino en ningún momento. Sabía que la poción aumentaba la lívido de la mujer, pero nunca pensó que le otorgaría tal grado de osadía. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando esas mismas pequeñas manos se abrieron paso por los huecos de su camisa; no pudo contener el suspiro que escapó de sus labios e inconscientemente sus ojos se cerraron; nuevamente su cerebro se apagó y se dejó arrasar por esa ola de sensaciones.

Hermione ya había quitado la levita y la camisa, sólo debía desabrochar ese molesto pantalón. No entendía cómo es que Snape no la había insultado y apartado de un manotazo, tampoco sabía cómo debía proceder una vez lo tuviera desnudo y dispuesto; su experiencia sexual era nula y no se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que su buena suerte se acabara. Puso sus dedos en la hebilla del cinturón, comenzó a halar lentamente el trozo de cuero, ya estaba a punto de soltarla de su amarré cuando sintió el fuerte agarre en sus muñecas y cómo éstas eran alzadas hasta la altura de su rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios cree que hace, Granger? – sus palabras fueron poco más que un susurro ahogado, pero la amenaza era latente en ellas. Fue apenas un chispazo de lucidez que lo hizo darse cuenta de la situación:_ "al menos elegiré de quién"_. Lo usaba.

Hermione no dejó reflejar su terror, alzó la mirada y lo enfrentó como la Gryffindor que era.

- Ya se lo dije, tengo otra idea – trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero la tenía asida con fuerza, ambos se miraron desafiantes.

- ¿Y yo soy el banco de espermas en esa retorcida idea suya? – ejerció tanta presión en las muñecas de la joven bruja que ésta emitió un lastimero gemido, sólo ahí dejo de presionar.

La chica se liberó del agarre y comenzó a masajearse sus magulladas muñecas, mientras una creciente ira conjugada con desesperación la hicieron alzar la voz a la persona que jamás pensó en desafiar.

- ¿Qué no lo entiende?, no tengo otra opción más que embarazarme y no puedo permitir que ese loco, megalomaníaco y ególatra gane más poder del que ya tiene – la respiración de Hermione era dificultosa dada su angustia – soy capaz de dejarme violar por cualquiera, pero ninguno de los de allá afuera podría mantener la boca cerrada – sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, pero no permitió salir sus lágrimas – usted sabe que tengo razón – su voz se convirtió apenas en un susurro, dejó caer sus brazos y agachó su cabeza – es lo único más inteligente que se me ocurre a esta altura.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento tanto haber tardado en actualizar...no les daré excusas, sólo les pido humildemente su perdón!<strong>

**Agradezco infinitamente a todas las que se tomaron unos minutos de su valioso tiempo y dejaron sus comentarios y criticas, ni se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen palabras y lo mucho que me instruyen sus críticas.**

**Espero poder actualizar esta vez con un poco más de recurrencia (NO ES UNA PROMESA, pero daré todo de mi para lograrlo, será mi desafío).**

**Sin nada más que decir...espero sus review, los cuales serán contestados a la brevedad**.


	6. ¡Míreme!

**Declaimer:** Ya saben, nada me pertenece y tan sólo los pido prestados un ratito para ubicarlos en situaciones alternativas

**Advertencia: ** Este capítulo contiene escenas no apta para menos de edad, si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad. Por eso la clasifiqué como M.

Y ahora a leer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. VI: Míreme…<strong>_

El mago mantuvo la mirada en la chica, comprendía a donde quería llegar, era consciente que no podía permitir que el Señor Tenebroso obtuviera más poder del que ya tenía, de lo contrario, el sacrificio de Dumbledore sería en vano, pero era aún más consciente del riesgo altísimo que corría si su señor se enteraba que el hijo que esperaba no era de él. La idea de la bruja tenía fallas que podrían incurrir en desastrosas consecuencias, por otro lado era la salida más viable; él podría mantener su status ante el Señor Oscuro y a la chica, con un poco de suerte, la podría mantener viva hasta el nacimiento del bebé, lo demás se vería en el camino.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban observándose. Minutos, horas. Hermione estaba al borde de perder su paciencia, si Snape no reaccionaba pronto, lo haría ella, aún no sabía qué haría, pero ya se le ocurriría. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando una mano de largos y pálidos dedos comenzó a desatar lentamente su bata. La chica quedó petrificada al sentir caer el trozo de tela y sólo quedar cubierta por el camisón. Siempre pensó que ella tendría el control en todo momento de la situación, pero darse cuenta que era su ex profesor el que tomaba la iniciativa la dejó paralizada. Sintió la delicada caricia en su mejilla y el rostro de él acercarse poco a poco al suyo, pronto sintió el susurro aterciopelado de la voz de su ex maestro cerca de su oído.

- Se hará a mi manera, Granger – susurró, mientras sus manos halaban los tirantes de su camisón y lo dejaba caer libremente rozando su cuerpo – soy tremendamente dominante en este tipo de artes.

La sangre se agolpó en el rostro de la joven dándole un aspecto de inocencia pocas veces visto en chicas de su edad. Snape no pudo reprimir el comentario burlón, sólo para regodearse aún más en la vergüenza de la chiquilla.

- Y dada su nula experiencia, dudo mucho que pueda llevar a cabo tan complicado ritual – Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de tal manera que casi se salen de sus órbitas y Snape no pudo ocultar su sonrisa torcida – _"Si, es virgen, tal como lo pensé. Esto será un poco más complicado de lo que creía" _– pensó socarronamente. Tendrá que ser gentil con la chica. Sólo esperaba que la poción le brindase la excitación suficiente a la muchacha para que cooperara en la labor.

La bruja cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro al sentir el leve roce de las manos del mago sobre sus pezones, que no dudaron en alzarse como dos majestuosos pináculos, rosados y duros. Los volvió a abrir intempestivamente cuando sintió la succión de la boca del hombre sobre su pezón derecho y los volvió a cerrar cuando una mano se dedicó a pellizcar levemente el izquierdo. De sus labios escapaba toda clase de sonidos que lo único que hacían era provocar más y más al oscuro mago.Sí, la poción estaba trabajando más que bien y de paso estaba elevando su propia excitación a niveles bastante elevados. Éste no pudiendo aguantar más esa música en sus oídos, alzó a la chica por los glúteos y la depositó delicadamente sobre la cama.

Si bien Severus Snape no era un hombre exigente con las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, en muy pocas ocaciones podría decir que se cogió a una belleza, ya que las del burdel "Barón Rojo" eran baratas, pero no bonitas y las mortífagas eran interesadas en las ayudara con ciertos favores con el señor Tenebroso. Pero esta chiquilla era una mujer hermosa por donde la mirasen y eso lo motivaba a esmerarse aún más dar el máximo placer para que la experiencia fuera lo menos traumante posible.

Hermione, llevada por la excitación o por efectos de la poción, ya daba lo mismo qué, tomó el rostro de su ex profesor y lo acercó al suyo de manera violenta e imprimió en sus labios un beso apasionado.

Snape, sorprendido por la osadía de la chica, se dejó besar, pero comenzó a exigir la entrada en esa dulce cavidad, pronto ella accedió y comenzó una lucha de poderes entre sus lenguas que no hacía otra cosa que encender ambos cuerpos.

Pronto Snape comenzó a ralentizar esa dulce danza de lenguas, dientes y mordiscos y comenzó a descender por su cuello, se detuvo un tiempo en sus pezones, pero pronto reanudó la marcha, dejando un rastro de besos por todo el vientre de la joven y no paró hasta llegar a su zona más sensible. Comenzó a masajear su clítoris con su nariz, mientras que su lengua lamía la suave entrada de la chica.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la impresión de lo que su ex maestro estaba haciendo con ella, sus manos se aferraron firmemente a las ropas de la cama y de su baca salió toda clase de sonidos y gemidos ahogados, sin ser capaz de articular alguna frase coherente. Se dejó arrasar por esa ola de sensaciones, todas nuevas para ella y un abismante placer se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

La lengua del mago hacia maravillas en el cuerpo de la chica, pero él quería escucharla gritar su nombre, así que condujo una de sus manos a la entrada de la joven e introdujo dos dedos en ella y comenzó una suave danza de entrada y salida.

Si Hermione pensaba que ya estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco, lo que el mago acababa de comenzar a hacer en ella, definitivamente haría estallar su corazón.

- Pro..profesor…- logró articular – uuhhhh…

La danza de lengua y dedos se hizo más intensa y los gritos de Hermione se habrían escuchado en toda la mansión si el mago no hubiese tenido la precaución de lanzar un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Pronto comenzó a formarse un calor en su vientre que la consumía lentamente y una oleada de placer se apoderó de su cuerpo en un intenso orgasmo.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón. Puso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos cuando sintió que Snape se alejaba de ella. A sus oídos llegó el sonido del abrir de una cremallera. Su respiración aún no se calmaba cuando sintió al mago acomodarse entre sus piernas, sintió una de sus manos en la muñeca con la que se cubría los ojos y fue apartada lentamente.

- Míreme, Granger – los oscuros ojos del mago invadieron los suyos y un deseo salvaje por perderse en ellos viajó desde su entrepierna hasta su cerebro. Snape posicionó su duro miembro en la entrada de la bruja y le volvió a hablar – Es su última oportunidad para desistir de su tonto plan.

La entrecortada respiración del ex maestro hacia subir y bajar su pecho y las pequeñas manos de Hermione comenzaron a acariciarlo mientras asentía sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

- Estoy completamente segura que funcionará – aseguró con sus ojos brillantes y la respiración entrecortada.

- Muy bien, entonces no deje de mirarme.

Lentamente el duro pene de Snape se abrió paso por la estrecha cavidad de la joven, pronto sintió como la delgada barrera era traspasada mientras un leve gemido escapaba de los labios de ella. En ningún momento sus miradas perdieron el contacto, sólo un leve fruncimiento de cejas de ambos denotó el momento de la pérdida de la virginidad de la joven.

El nivel de placer fue _in crecendo_ en el interior de Hermione cuando el mago comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, pronto estaban ambos rodando por la cama. En momentos la chica quedaba sobre el hombre, éste guiaba con las manos puestas en la cadera de la chica cada movimiento; ella sólo atinaba a recogerse el alborotado cabello con ambas manos y ofrecerle al mago un sensual baile de sus senos. En otros, era Snape quien estaba sobre la joven mientras ella, con sus largas piernas, envolvía las caderas de él.

- Ooohhh!...- los gemidos de ambos resonaban por la habitación como un canto candente y sensual. La boca del ex profesor recorrían el cuello de la chica; ella acariciaba su cabello y su espalda, clavando suavemente sus uñas cuando una nueva oleada de placer la hacía arquear su espalda.

- Más..- fue el ahogado gemido que salió de la boca de la chica.

- ¿Más qué, Granger? – susurró en su oído

- Más fuerte…profesor…- el poco raciocinio que mantenía el mago fue lanzado al olvido y el apabullante placer que sentía en ese momento se apoderaron de su mente, alma y cuerpo.

Cumplió con la demanda de la chica y sus embistes fueron aumentando en fuerza y velocidad. Los gemidos de ambos alcanzaban decibeles altísimos y sus cuerpos sudorosos no cesaban de moverse al compás de la sinfonía de sus voces. Pronto Hermione comenzó a temblar por el nuevo y creciente orgasmo que se avecinaba y con un largo y prolongado gemido pronunció el nombre de su maestro -"Severus…" - antes de caer rendida en la cama.

El hombre, al escuchar por vez primera, decir su nombre de manera tan erótica, no pudo contener el desborde de placer y apretando los diente, se derramó dentro de ella en un ronco gemido.

Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, Snape trató de apartarse de la chica, pero ella no se lo permitió, sino que guiándolo para que se acostara a su lado, acomodó su espalda junto al pecho del hombre.

Snape guardó silencio y se dejó guiar por la joven; la chica acomodó su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de su ex profesor y con el derecho rodeó su cintura. La extraña cercanía de la joven lo desconcertó y su extrañeza fue mayúscula cuando sintió que ella daba pequeños besos a los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, su mente trabaja a miles de revoluciones por minuto y no se percataba del rastro de besos que estaba dejando en los dedos y la palma de la mano del mago; jamás se imaginó que su primera vez sería de aquella forma, tan…placenteramente satisfactoria. Había leído sobre el dolor y la incomodidad, pero su profesor…ex profesor, mitigó enormemente todo eso, fue en extremo gentil y se preocupó por otorgarle el máximo placer que hubiese podido imaginar – _"¿Sería siempre así?" _– siempre pensó que se entregaría al amor de su vida, a ese pelirrojo torpe y algo lento que no había visto lo que para otros era evidente. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, tampoco arrepentimientos. Que Ron la perdonara, pero lo vivido en aquella habitación había sido, lejos, lo más placentero en su vida. Ahora, sólo restaba esperar a que aquella descabellada idea resultara.

Con su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar el indomable cabello de la joven que tenía en sus brazos, como asegurándose que no fuera un sueño o producto de su perturbada mente – _"¿De verdad había hecho el amor a su ex alumna, a la insufrible sabelotodo?" _– Por increíble que fuera, así había sido, todo por hacerle caso en esa estúpida idea, pero jamás pensó que la chica lo haría sentir tan exquisitamente bien. Su juventud, su inocencia y por sobre todo su ternura lo hicieron olvidar su vida, su presente y su pasado, dejándose envolver por aquellas caricias que no sólo sanaban su magullado cuerpo, también su corazón; estaba consciente que parte de la disposición de la chica fue por efecto de la poción fertilizante, ya que ésta aumentaba su excitación, además de cumplir con su función fecundadora, pero aquella poción no era la responsable de los exquisitos movimientos que la chica había hecho sobre él, ni de los besos que es ese momento dedicaba a su mano izquierda. Ahora tenía otro problema, si la poción había funcionado, la chica estaría llevando en su vientre a un hijo suyo. Él jamás se cuestionó la posibilidad de ser padre, simplemente era algo que jamás sucedería y ahora debía lidiar con aquella responsabilidad sin que el Señor Oscuro lo notara. Se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo y que ya estaban atrasados, bajó lentamente la mano con la que acariciaba el cabello de la chica y la puso en su cintura, halando de ella y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

- Ya es tarde, aún debe tomar un baño y comenzar a vestirse – suavemente habló en su oído para no perturbar sus pensamientos. Además temía que ella fuera a reaccionar mal y arruinar todo lo vivido – su ajuar está en el closet.

Asintió levemente y aún sin girarse a ver su rostro preguntó:

- ¿Cómo sabremos si… funcionó? – No fue necesario mirarla a la cara para notar su vergüenza.

- Iré a buscar otra poción que hará de test de embarazo, cuando esté usted vestida le haré la prueba – La chica se volteó para poder mirarlo a los ojos, quiso decir algo, pero su mente no fue capaz de articular la frase – _"¿Muchas gracias?"…"¿Lo disfruté…?"_ …_"¿Larguémonos de aquí y olvidemos toda esta locura de la guerra?"_– mejor guardar silencio. Buscó con la mirada algo para cubrir su cuerpo y salir al baño, pero sus ropas habían quedado tiradas al otro lado de la habitación.

Snape, leyendo su mente, convocó su capa con la varita y envolvió a la chica para que pudiera levantarse cómodamente. Una vez que la puerta del baño se cerró, él se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Media hora después, Hermione bebía una poción violácea y con gusto a anís, Snape la hizo tumbarse en la cama y comenzó a iluminar su vientre con la varita, mientras recitaba un corto hechizo en una lengua desconocida. Pasaron algunos minutos y pronto la luz blanca se tornó roja, momento en que Snape dejó de hablar y la miró directo a los ojos.

- Su plan está en marcha, Granger, felicitaciones – sin esperar respuesta la ayudó a levantarse.

La joven caminó hasta posarse frente al gran espejo que había junto al enorme closet y se contempló vestida de novia, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su vientre y comenzar a acariciarlo.

Snape, admirándola, lentamente caminó quedando detrás de la chica, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- Estás bellísima, Hermione – tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de la joven y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Ella lo observó con sus enormes ojos color miel y no supo qué hacer.

El hombre retrocedió hacia la salida de la habitación, sin dejar de mirarla, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del pomo de la puerta, alzó su varita y apuntó directo a la cabeza de la chica. Era hora de atar los cabos sueltos del plan.

_- Obliviate…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todo el mundo!<em>**

**__Ya lo sé, no tengo excusa ni justificación, sólo diré algo a mi favor y es que tardé mucho menos que la última actualización.**

**Otra vez muchas gracias a las que aún siguen la historia, les prometo que no la dejaré inconclusa y que responderé sus comentarios.**

**Agradezco a todos los que toman un poquito de su tiempo en leer esta otras historia de este book y muchísimo más a los que dejan sus comentarios**

**Mil besos a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**LylaSnape**


	7. Boda y Caos

Bueno, lo de siempre, nada me pertenece. Los maravillosos personajes fueron creados por la mente brillante de JKR, yo sólo los tomo prestado para ubicarlos en un universo paralelo.

No lucro con ellos...lo juro!, sólo lo hago por entretención

Y ahora, a leer...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. VII: Boda y caos<em>**

Hermione Granger se encontraba vestida completamente de blanco y su mente estaba atada bajo la maldición Imperio, quería gritar, llorar y escapar lo más lejos que pudiera de ese horroroso lugar, pero su cuerpo estaba quieto ante un altar de piedra labrada y su rostro, aunque vedado por la mascara mortífaga, sonreía al horripilante ser que tenía frente a sí.

Un mago alto y delgado, con aspecto de desnutrido sostenía un libro donde inscribía los nombres de Lord y Lady Voldemort, obviamente no tenía permitido utilizar los nombres verdaderos de ambos dado su origen muggle. De acuerdo al pensamiento del Señor Oscuro, la unión debía ser abundante en grandeza y por ningún motivo se haría referencia a su asqueroso origen muggle.

La ceremonia se estaba celebrando en el salón de baile de la mansión Malfoy exquisitamente decorado para la ocasión, pequeñas sillas con cobertura de tela blanca, delicadas flores en tonos pálidos en cada esquina de la habitación, en el fondo una gran chimenea de mármol gris y pequeñas velas encendidas que flotaban por el techo deban un ambiente de sobria elegancia. Colagusano se había esmerado en complacer a su señor, su vida dependía de que todo se viera perfecto, para ello se había hecho asesorar por la mismísima dueña de casa, Narcisa Malfoy, quien con su buen gusto y elegancia había aportado la mayoría de las ideas para la decoración.

Los invitados estaban ataviados con sus mejores tenidas de gala, el silencio era sepulcral, salvo por las breves intervenciones del mago desnutrido que oficiaba la ceremonia y del rechinar de dientes de Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus Snape estaba ubicado en la última fila, observando cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada susurro, …cada pensamiento para que nada hiciera peligrar el desarrollo de la ceremonia. Finalmente el enjuto mago hizo la pregunta de rigor:

- Lady Voldemort, ¿acepta usted por esposa a Lord Voldemort? – los dientes de Bellatrix estaban siendo sometidos a tal presión que en cualquier momento reventarían en mil pedazos.

- Si, acepto – su mente gritaba desesperadamente que no, pero sus labios pronunciaron la que sería su sentencia de muerte. Aquella orden silenciosa que susurraba la respuesta a su mente y la palpaba con sus labios.

- Lord Voldemort, ¿acepta usted por esposa a Lady Voldemort? – Bellatrix se levantó de su asiento a la espera de la respuesta de su señor, como si el verla, ahí, levantada, como a una amante abandonada lo pudiera hacer cambiar de idea. Narcisa tiraba de su túnica tratando que volviera a su lugar, pero por más que lo hacía no lograba hacer entrar en razón a la loca de su hermana.

- Si, acepto – un gruñido de odio y rabia fue lanzado por la viuda de Lastrage mientras era sujetada por ambos brazos para que no se abalanzara sobre los novios.

- Los declaro, unidos en nombre de la magia – el desnutrido mago cerró el libro y procedió con el intercambio de argollas, finalmente hizo firmar un enorme libro con el contrato de nupcial yh dio por terminada la ceremonia retirándose del lugar sin prácticamente ser visto por nadie.

Lord Voldemort acercó lentamente su desfigurado rostro al de flamante novia, rozando sus inexistentes labio con los marcados por la máscara plateada sellando el enlace, se separó un poco para apreciar su rostro y saborear el terror que emanaba la chica y acarició suavemente la máscara que cubría el rostro de la mujer con uno de sus largos dedos cadavéricos y ésta lentamente se fue desintegrando para dar a conocer la, hasta ahora, anónima novia.

- ¡PERRA, SANGRE SUCIA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑAR A MI SEÑOR?...YO...- un silencioso _desmallius_ lanzado por Snape golpeó la nuca Belllatrix acallando abruptamente su colérico discurso, fue sacada del lugar sin hacer ruido por Lucius quien se apresuró en regresar al salón.

- Amigos míos, este es un día de celebración – todos sus seguidores lo miraban sin entender muy bien cómo es que su señor había terminado desposado con una sangre sucia, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar – hoy comienza mi reinado de oscuridad, el ministerio está bajo nuestro poder – los mortífagos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar de emoción – Dumbledore ya no molestará más ni meterá su enorme nariz donde no debe – los gritos comenzaron a elevarse en volumen y el descontrol comenzó a hacerse presente. Una vez hecho el silencio, comenzó a explicar su plan de acción – El bueno de Dolohov nos trajo una importante noticia, el chico Potter está escondido en la casa de los traidores a la sangre de los Weasley. Lo quiero vivo, ¡tráiganlo inmediatamente!

Una a una se fueron dando las explosiones y una estela negra era el único rastro que dejaron de su aparición. El único que quedó en el salón fue Snape, quien lentamente se acercó al señor Tenebroso, se posó a sus pies y en un susurro casi imperceptible habló:

- Mi Lord, sus habitaciones están preparadas, por favor llámeme cuando necesite saber si la fecundación fue realizada, tendré la poción lista para usted. – y sin levantar una sola vez su vista se retiró del salón dejando a la pareja a solas, cuando ase encontraba a dos pasos de salir de la habitación se tuvo que detener ante las palabras de su actual amo.

Sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a su fiel servidor susurró – Gracias, Severus, pero antes respóndeme una pregunta – ahora si clavó sus rojos ojos en los negros del ex espía con una mirada cargada de desconfianza – ¿por qué mi esposa fue desmemorizada?

Snape sostuvo la pesada mirada del señor Oscuro sin inmutar su rostro y respondió con toda sinceridad.

- Escuchó nuestra conversación, mi Lord, por lo tanto conoce que su origen muggle es falso, eso podría ocasionar ciertas...complicaciones si ella se empeña en hacer válidos sus derechos como descendiente de dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts – y en actitud de culpabilidad y humillación inclinó su cabeza y agregó – ciento haber obrado sin su consentimiento, pensé que era lo mejor.

La actitud servil y sumisa del que consideraba su mano derecha alejó todo rastro de desconfianza y resquemor de la mente del mago oscuro, así que en un gesto que demostraba que la confianza estaba intacta dio la espalda despreocupadamente a su siervo, tomando de la mano a su reciente esposa y se alejó camino a sus habitaciones.

- Tienes razón, Severus, fue lo mejor – agregó antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

SS&HG

Harry no podía creer que lo que estaba diciendo tía Muriel fuera verdad, el señor Elphias Doge estaba rojo de rabia mientras, la mal intencionada de Muriel, sacaba a relucir detalles tan íntimos de la vida del fallecido director de Hogwarts. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató que Ginny estaba a su lado y lo observaba como si le hubiesen crecido las orejas o la nariz.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

No sabía por dónde comenzar a contarle las novedades, pero no importó mucho ya que en ese momento una luz atravesó el toldo que cubría la pista de baile y un alce con una voz fuerte y grave habló con la voz de Kinglsley Shacklebolt:

- El ministerio ha caído, Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí.

El pánico se hizo presente en todos y cada uno de los invitados, Harry tomó fuertemente de la mano a Ginny y juntos buscaron a Ron, una vez que lo encontraron, los tres, desaparecieron.

SS&HG

Severus Snape palpaba con sus dedos la pequeña botellita que contenía la prueba de embarazo, había sido convocado hace algunos minutos para tomar la prueba a la joven mujer. Esa maldita mujer había puesto de cabeza su vida y la misión que había puesto en sus manos el viejo loco de Dumbledore, ahora debía idear alguna forma de mantenerla viva, a ella...y al hijo que llevaba en su interior.

Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas a Merlín que el señor Tenebroso no se hubiese percatado del engaño, rogaba para que nunca se enterara que el hijo que llevaba Granger no era de su sangre sino la de él. Su hijo, ¡un hijo¡. Nunca se había planteado la paternidad como una posibilidad, siempre vislumbró su vida en soledad, él menos que nadie podía darse el lujo de formar una familia, su vida se podía terminar al más mínimo error cometido y ahora todo se había puesto patas arriba. Ahora tenía un hijo, que antes de nacer ya había sido sentenciado a muerte, no podía entender en qué minuto razonó que la brillante idea de esa insufrible sabelotodo era inteligente y viable.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación del señor oscuro y esperó pacientemente la invitación a entrar. Su alma casi se va al suelo al ver las sábanas cubiertas de sangre y a una semimuerta mujer tendida boca abajo en ella, su espalda estaba atravesada por largos y profundos rasguños, su alborotado cabello estaba aún más esparcido y había grandes cantidades de mechones esparcidos por toda la cama. El señor tenebroso estaba sentado en uno de los sofá a los pies de la cama y se saboreaba con adoración, los dedos de largas uñas.

Sabía lo sádico que era ese demente con las mujeres en la cama, más de una vez se tuvo que deshacer de un cuerpo de alguna desdichada que pensaba que encamándose con él lograría alcanzar la gloria y el poder, pero cuán equivocada estaba ya que lo único que lograba era un pasaje directo al infierno. ¡Pero se trataba de su esposa!. Ya sabía que lo que menos había era amor, pero la había escogido para que le diera un hijo, aunque fuera para hacer una estúpida poción, pero se suponía que la trataría de manera distinta. ¡Qué estúpido e iluso fue!, ese demente jamás cambiaría y él había entregado a la chica en bandeja en las manos de ese loco, ¡por Melín!, ¿qué había hecho?

- Después de que hagas la prueba la llevas a su habitación, no la quiero volver a ver – el siseante sonido de la voz de Lord Voldemort hizo hervir aún más la sangre de Snape quien se apresuró e llevar a cabo la prueba. Dio a beber el líquido a la chica y comenzó a recitar el hechizo que daría a conocer la condición de embarazo.

- Mi Lord, Lady Voldemort está embarazada – y sin esperar respuesta tomó en sus brazos a la joven y salió de aquella repugnante habitación apresuradamente.

* * *

><p><em>Hola otra vez, <em>

_Lo sé, fue cortito. También me odiarán por hacer pasar a Hermione por tan horrible experiencia, pero era necesaria para que el plan siguiera en curso._

_No me odien, hay cosas que deben pasar si o si._

_Recibo toda clase de críticas y maldiciones._

_**Diosa Luna:** Siento mucho no haber librado a Hermione de la noche de bodas, pero así es como Voldy no descubre el egaño (por ahora). Gracias por leer y comentar_

_**Persfone:** Chica! ya actualicé...y creo que me demoré menos que la última vez_. _Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia._

_A todos, muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero el maldito trabajo me mantiene esclavisada. Con mi esposo tenemos planeado irnos a vivir al campo y cultivar nuestra propia comida, criar a nuestros hijos de manera salvaje y natural (tendrán que cazar algún animal si quieren comer carne) y de esta forma dispondremos de más tiempo para hacer las cosas que realmente nos hacen feliz. Aunque no me quejo de mi trabajo...sólo que es mucho trabajo!_

_Mil gracias a todos y ahora a comentar!_


	8. Deja vù

_Lo de siempre...nada me pertenece, salvo la loca idea de situar a los personajes de la señora JKR en un escenario alternativo, no lucro ni gano nada, salvo la satisfacción de leer los reviews de aquellos que siguen mi historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8: Deja vù<strong>

Seis días habían pasado desde que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la casa de sus padres ultimando los detalle para partir a la casa de los Weasley cuando escuchó una explosión, lo demás es todo una nebulosa incomprensible de imágenes y frases sueltas; sus gritos de dolor, "poción", "Gryffindor", se recordó a si misma contemplándose en su vestido de novia mientras era rodeada con ternura por unos brazos de un personaje desconocido, luego esos mismos brazos se alejaban y con una de sus pálidas manos empuñaba una varita directa a su cabeza, el sentimiento de angustia creció en su pecho y unas últimas palabras dichas por el extraño hombre retumbó como eco mal sonante en su mente: _"Obliviate...". _ A partir de ese momento su mente se aclara sólo desde su "matrimonio" con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Cuando despertó de la inconsciencia estuvo una tarde entera en la tina tratando de sacarse en vano, la inmundicia que sentía al haber sido tocada y violada por ese asqueroso ser, pero por más que frotaba y jabonaba esa sensación no se iba. Sabía que a la comida le colocaban algún sedante porque siempre caía rendida después de comer y por las noches sentía que alguien entraba en la habitación a curar sus heridas, esa noche se negó a cenar ya que estaba decidida a encarar a quien fuera que la estuviera curando. Su corazón le decía que ese alguien era su ex profesor de pociones y esa noche le diría unas cuantas cosas que le tenía guardada, comenzando por su complicidad con el innombrable para someterla a un matrimonio que ni en sus más horrorosas pesadillas se imaginó.

Esperó junto a la ventana y al sentir el giro de la manilla y el lento abrir de la puerta, vino a ella una sensación de haber vivido antes esa misma situación, pero eso era imposible, porque jamás había estado junto a la ventana a la espera de alguien y como un flash apareció en su memoria una imagen de ella arrebatándole de las manos de un personaje que no logra identificar una pequeña botella que se la toma de un sorbo.

- Granger, no volveré a repetir la pregunta así que más le vale decirme que es lo que hace despierta a esta hora y con el estómago vacío – el mago le compuso su mejor rostro de irritación, pero Hermione aún estaba tratando de que no se le escapara de su mente esa imagen que de seguro era un recuerdo de su malograda memoria - ¡Granger, baje de su nube de una buena vez! -

El grito de su ex profesor la sacó de su recuerdo y la devolvió a la realidad de una manera desagradable, ya que lo primero que vio fue el iracundo rostro del mago que se notaba al límite de su paciencia. Rápidamente reaccionó y se acercó con furia donde el hombre y con todas sus fuerzas levantó una de sus manos y lo golpeó en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Pero qué significa esta insolencia! – Snape echaba chispas por los ojos mientras que con una de sus manos se masajeaba la dolorida mejilla.

- ¡Eso – apuntó con su dedo índice la enrojecida cara del maestro - es por permitir que me hicieran esto! – se señaló la alianza de su dedo anular – ¡y esto! – abrió su bata para mostrar las cicatrices de su cuello y clavícula.

Los ojos de la chica se anegaron de lágrimas que rápidamente apartó de un manotazo mientras Snape la miraba de arriba abajo aún perplejo. El maestro recuperó su compostura habitual y con una indiferencia que rayaba en la crueldad apartó su mirada de la chica y comentó:

- No sé de qué se escandaliza, por lo demás no soy quién para cuestionar una decisión del Señor Tenebroso. Ahora recuéstese, aún tengo que aplicarle unos cuantos ungüentos – y con más brusquedad de la que realmente quería ejercer, la empujó a la cama.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que su ex maestro le decía y de un brinco se alejó del alcance del hombre que ya se aproximaba con los dedos untados con alguna rara poción de aspecto viscoso.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra tocarme! – lo amenazó apuntándolo con su dedo índice - ¡Quiero que me explique ahora mismo que mierda está pasando aquí! Oh…

- ¿Oh qué, Granger? – la cortó con brusquedad, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de la chica quedando apenas unos centímetros de su nariz - ¿Se escapará?, ¿Me seguirá golpeando…insultando? – la chica perdió el habla ante la mirada cargada de odio que le profesaba el oscuro mago – Deje de decir estupideces, de aquí no saldrá si el Señor Tenebroso no lo quiere y si tanto desea satisfacer su curiosidad vaya y pregúntele usted misma a Lord Voldemort, seguramente él estará encantado de responder a cuanta pregunta circula por su sabionda cabecita.

El tono burlón sólo hizo aumentar la ira de la muchacha, pero que inmediatamente fue reemplazada por el terror al ver abrirse la puerta de la habitación y entrar por ella al mismo Lord Voldemort.

- Lamento interrumpir tan… agradable conversación, pero se me antoja hacer uso de las obligaciones conyugales de Lady Voldemort – la mirada lasciva del mago logró aterrar a niveles extremos a la joven bruja que en un vano instinto de protección cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró suplicante a su ex maestro a que la sacara de ese lugar – Severus, déjanos solos – fue la orden dirigida a su más leal siervo.

Snape apretó tanto los dientes para que su ira no fuera reflejada en su rostro que por poco los quiebra. El muy bastardo quería abusar nuevamente de la joven cuando aún no se recuperaba del todo de su "noche de bodas". Tenía que alejarla de él, lo antes posible

- Mi Lord, estoy aplicando unas pociones curativas, Lady Voldemort se encuentra aún débil y… - la mirada del señor Tenebroso no daba espacio a replicas, pero así y todo continuó con su explicación – no se encuentra en condiciones para una visita conyugal.

El descontrol estaba a punto de apoderarse del maestro de pociones, respiró profundamente tres veces y esperó la respuesta del asqueroso ser que llamaba "amo".

- Seré cuidadoso, ahora ¡vete! - fue la escueta respuesta del mago oscuro, pero Snape no se daría por vencido tan rápido.

- Insisto, mi Lord…

- ¡Que te vayas, AHORA! –

Decidió retirarse de la habitación no tentando más su suerte y con una inclinación de cabeza se retiró del lugar no sin antes mirar por última vez el desfigurado rostro de horror de la muchacha

– Llámeme si me necesita, Mi Lord – agregó antes de salir

SS&HG

No había pasado una hora cuando sintió el doloroso llamado del Señor Oscuro; previendo la escenas que encontraría, cargaba en el bolsillo de su túnica un par de frascos con pociones que debería suministrar a la joven, pero su imaginación fue superada por la horrible escena con la que se encontró al entrar en la habitación; Lord Voldemort miraba distraídamente por una de las ventanas del cuarto, mientras la bruja gemía dolorosamente sobre la cama, nuevamente empapada en su propia sangre.

- Lleva varios minutos así – fue el único comentario del despiadado ser que ni siquiera volteó la mirada.

El maestro de pociones examinó a la joven y le suministró las pociones que precavidamente llevaba consigo, pero sopesando la gravedad del asunto, se levantó raudamente fuera de la habitación.

- Voy por un medimago, la chica está con síntomas de pérdida – y sin más dejó a ambos personajes en la habitación. Sabía que el señor Oscuro no dañaría más a la joven si eso afectaba también al bebé.

Al día siguiente Lord Voldemort se reunió con su fiel servidor para darle instrucciones y conocer del estado de su "ingrediente principal".

- Mi viaje no tiene plazo de retorno, así que agradeceré que vigiles por mí a esa mal nacida, no quiero que le pase absolutamente nada a la criatura.

Severus Snape no daba crédito a lo que oía, si el culpable del estado y casi pérdida del bebé era sólo de él, si no la hubiese maltratado y torturado, la criatura jamás habría corrido peligro. Aprovechando la situación, planeó una forma de mantener a Granger alejada de ese monstruo y a la vez cumpliendo los deseos de su señor.

- Mi Lord, ya que su tiempo de ausencia será indefinido, agradecería considerar la posibilidad de enviar a Lady Voldemort a Hogwarts, en pocos días más comenzarán las clases, así podré mantenerla vigilada y a salvo de las frecuentes visitas de Bellatrix – Esperaba que sus argumentos fueran suficientes para que el mago oscuro aceptara su proposición.

- Me parece prudente – razonó no sin antes añadir – pero mantén oculto su estado y por sobre todas las cosas: ¡que no se te pierda de vista!. Esa bastarda aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para ir tras los pasos de Potter.

Y sin añadir ningún otro comentario se alejó con pasos calmos de la habitación dejando sólo al nuevo Director de Hogwarts sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>Una nuevo capítulo antes de acabar el 2011...al menos por acá aún faltan tres horas y 32 minutos para dar la bienvenida al 2012<em>

_Muchas gracias a las que aún esperan la actualización de esta historia_

**Diosa Luna:** Hola loquilla, mil gracias por comentar...pues, la verdad es que el matrimonio es legal, legal...fue una ceremonia mágica con votos y todo, por lo que Hermione está amarrada por contrato nupcial con cara de serpiente. Como pudiste leer, Severus ha estado cuidando desde las sombras a Hermione y en este capítulo arriesgó bastante por no dejarla sola con ese sicópata, el próximo capítulo comienza el torbellino de sentimientos. Nos vemos el próximo año!

**AliceC.-Whitlock:** Aliceeeeeeeeeeee!...a Belatrix hace rato que se le arrancan las cabras para el cero...está loca, loca, loca...a Hermione aún le quedaban penurias por sufrir, pero Severus cuidará de ella...te lo aseguro. De su memoria aún nada, pero ya comienza a tener esos flashes que ella llama deja vù. Mil besos y gracias por comentar.

**Eydren Snape:** Hola Eydren, me han llegado tus videos a mi correo y te han quedado geniales!, como ves Severus ya ideó una forma de mantener alejada a Hermione del cara de serpiente, pero le tocó sufrir un buen poco, pero pronto pasará. Gracias por comentar y seguir hasta aquí. Mil besos y nos leemos pronto.

**dulceysnape:** Gracias guapa por tus buena vibras, como ves ya estoy de vuelta y no pienso dejarlo. Mil besos para ti, espero saber pronto de ti.

_A todos las Severunianas les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que se nos avecina, reflexionemos en todo lo ocurrido y mejoremos en aquello que nos hará mejores seres humanos._

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!...y ahora a celebrar!_


End file.
